I wanna fall in love
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Ino is walking home from work when she runs into Shikamaru, literally. What happens when he offers to walk her home?


**AN: Ok, this is totally random. I was listening to this country station online when this song came on. I haven't heard this in probably almost 10 years but I somehow managed to get it stuck in my head so this is my way of getting it out. I hope it isn't too bad because I wrote it very quickly. To be honest the characters probably aren't quite in character and the story probably doesn't quite fit the song but, hey, that's what you get when you write random song fics at 1 in the morning so that you can get a song out of your head and finally fall asleep. Thought I'd post this like my other random one-shot song fics (I swear I'm making a collection of them and most have been written at the most random times of the night.) Anyway…if you even read this…thanks. Now on with the song fic:**

**AN2:Hey, sorry about all the extra spaces. It was from the download. This should be all cleaned up now. Sorry about that everyone!**

Ino walked down the streets of Kohona with no particular destination in mind. Looking up at the star filled sky, she sighed. The 18 year old wondered what she was doing. Yes, she did well for herself what with her shinobi work and working her family's flower shop part time but lately, something was discontenting her. Perhaps it was her lack of a love life that was making her so unhappy she thought. Still, she had been single most of her existence and had never had any trouble with it. Sure, the girl was a flirt and had had her fair share of crushes but the truth was that the pretty blonde had had very few serious romantic relationships. Sighing she looked up again just in time to see a shooting star. Smiling at her own silliness, she decided to make a wish. "I wanna fall in love" she whispered watching the star shoot across the sky.

_Look at me now  
Won't you listen to my heart  
Cryin' out loud  
I've been standing in the dark_

I want someone to show me the way  
I'm lost on a lonely road  
There must be a light at the end of the tunnel  
Before I go out of control

Shikamaru walked about in the evening air, looking for a comfortable spot to settle in and stare up at the stars. His mother had kicked him out the house saying he needed to get more exercise. Did she not get the idea of him being a ninja? The whole idea of him not getting enough exercise from training was absurd. He may not like to train, but seeing its necessity, he always put at least some effort into it. Looking up and allowing himself to relax a little, he didn't notice the blonde who was walking straight at him. Of course, she too had immersed herself in stargazing and so failed to see him as well. And so the two of them continued upon their respective paths until suddenly each of them found themselves running into something hard. The force of the impact set both of them off balance. Ino instinctively reached forward grabbing wildly. Her hand griped Shikamaru's shirt but did little to steady her. Instead she was pitched forward as he fell back, losing his fight with gravity. Neither really had a clue what had just happened until they recovered enough to look up. Ino's blue eyes met Shikamaru's dark brown and neither said a thing for several seconds. Finally breaking the silence Shikamaru said, "Um…Ino, do you mind getting up. You're quite heavy you know." Looking down she realized she was sitting across his lap, partially on his stomach. Scrambling off of him she thanked the heavens that it was dark and he couldn't see the blush on her face.

_I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that rush  
Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I've never felt before  
I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that touch  
I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it  
And that ain't good enough  
I wanna fall in love_

Suddenly she gave him a dirty look. "Hey, I am not heavy!" She said in a defiant tone, daring him to argue with her. Sighing he muttered something about a troublesome woman. Snorting Ino laughed "You can't pin this on me, it takes two not paying attention to run into each other."

Looking bored, he said, "It doesn't really matter."

Glaring daggers at him, she said, "So you run into a lady and don't even ask if she's ok?"

"I can see that you are just fine. Asking would just be troublesome." Was his response as he stood and brushed himself off in a lazy fashion.

Ino looked down, a little embarrassed about what had happened but still angry at her teammates earlier comment. "So, what are you doing out here this time of night anyway?" she asked, her anger diffusing.

"Just watching the stars." He said "Not much else to do at this time and anything else would be too much effort."

_Somewhere out there  
Someone else is searchin' like me  
And I know he must be hurtin'  
Maybe tonight he's walkin' down  
The same road I've been takin'  
And we'll meet up without even talkin'  
And he'll know what I'm sayin'_

Laughing at her teammate's lazy ways Ino said "Who would have thought star gazing was dangerous." He gave her a smile but did not say anything else. Looking up at the stars Ino saw her second falling star of the evening. "Oh, Shikamaru, look a falling star. Quick, make a wish." Rolling his eyes as if to say he did not believe in that stuff the young man looked up anyway and a reflective look crossed his face for about a second. The two just stood there for a moment staring up at the vastness of the night sky. Returning their gazes to each other the friends seemed at a loss for what to say. Ino was the first to break the silence "I guess I should be getting home then." She almost whispered in the quietness of the night. Ino was about to say good night when Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

"It's troublesome but I guess I should walk you home. It's late." He said in a quiet tone that matched hers. Ino was taken aback. Since when did Shikamaru go out of his way like that? Still, she wasn't going to say no. She was a good ways from home and not exactly in the mood to be alone. Without a word, the two made their way toward her house. She glanced over at him and realized how handsome he looked with the pale moonlight reflecting off of him. Ino blushed at this thought, this was Shikamaru for crying out loud. Still, he was kind of cute she thought to herself and again wondered where these thoughts were coming from.

I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that rush  
Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I've never felt before  
I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that touch  
I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it  
And that ain't good enough  
I wanna fall in love

Shikamaru walked next to his teammate silently. He felt her eyes on him and thought he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. What was that all about? The genius didn't say a word though. It wasn't his business. Looking pensively up at the stars he wondered why he was even walking with her. Wasn't this more effort that it was worth. It wasn't as though Ino was defenseless. Quite contrary, she was a very powerful kunoichi and could care for herself. Hum,…he could analyze this odd behavior latter. Looking over at the girl in question, he observed how the moonlight washed over her blonde hair, making it appear to glow. It had a pleasing effect, making the pretty shinobi look even more beautiful. Beautiful, he wondered to himself? Since when was Ino beautiful in his book? Pondering the matter for a moment, he concluded that he had always thought of her as good looking but it hadn't been something he spent a lot of time thinking on. Realizing that he was still staring at her and she was now staring at him staring at her he quickly moved his eyes back to the sky as though he had never been observing her at all.

Maybe tonight he's walkin' down  
The same road I've been takin'  
And we'll meet up without even talkin'  
And he'll know what I'm sayin'  
I wanna fall. . .

Ino was a little surprised the next time she looked over at Shikamaru. The boy was looking at her too with a thoughtful look on his face. What was he thinking? The boy was a genius and yet the world would only ever know less than a fourth of the thoughts that crossed his mind. Ino often wondered what he thought about when he lay there totally relaxed doing nothing more that stare at clouds floating by. Surprised Ino came out of her ponderings to realize that they had almost reached her house. Stopping at her front gate she turned to thank Shikamaru. His presence was nice even if they hadn't said a word to each other the entire way here. Looking at him again, she was shocked at how handsome he looked. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. She must be going loopy. Must be her silly wishful thinking earlier, before the two had collided. That was it, she tried to reassure herself, love was simply on her mind and any guy would be attractive to her right now. Quietly she said, "Thank you Shikamaru. I hope you have good night." He nodded at her saying his own goodbyes before turning around to leave. Suddenly on impulse Ino reached out and turned her friend around. Before she knew what she was doing, her lips were on his.

I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that rush  
Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I've never felt before  
I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that touch  
I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it  
And that ain't good enough  
I wanna fall in love

Shikamaru was quite surprised when he felt a tug turning him around after he began to walk away from Ino. Before he could figure out what was happening he felt a pair of lips on his. A bit taken aback the ninja didn't do anything at first. Here was his friend who was suddenly kissing him. He may be a genius but Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do. Ino took care of that by pulling away from him, a full blush on her face that was clearly visible despite the darkness. The totally embarrassed girl turned to run away when Shikamaru's hand grabbed her arm. "Ino?" he said with a question in his tone. Ino turned reluctantly to face him, the blush not diminished at all. "I…I…", she studded, incapable of saying anything else. Looking at the poor girl, held in place by his grip he could not help but notice how cute she was when she was embarrassed. Pulling her toward him , it was his turn to do something his mind never intended. Holding her close he looked down at Ino who was now shaking, perhaps a bit in shock of what had just gone down. "It's ok, there's nothing to be upset about." He whispered in her ear, the words feeling rather natural. Cupping her chin in his hand he raised her head until her blue eyes met his. He again muttered something about troublesome women before pressing his lips to hers. Slowly she began to react and, just like that, the two crossed the line from friendship into the unknown. But Neither was really thinking about that now, they were too busy enjoying the moment. Ino couldn't believe what was happening, had her wish really been that easily granted? Mother has been bugging me to find a nice girl Shikamaru thought as the two broke apart and stared at each other and the stars surrounding them.

**Thanks for reading this! Please review! I love feedback and won't take offence if you have something negative to say.**


End file.
